I ll save you
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Snape é atacado pela cobra e está às portas da morte, mas Alexis dá-lhe vida, de várias maneiras.


**I´ll save you**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**

Alexis, Harry, Ron e Hermione correram para a casa do barco, sabendo que poderiam encontrar lá o Voldmort. Contudo eles encontraram muito mais do que estavam a espera. Eles conseguiam ouvir Voldmort dizer a Snape que a varinha de Sabugueiro não lhe obedecia porque ele não era o seu mestre. De seguida Voldmort disse que apenas ele conseguia viver para sempre e eles viram um corpo ser projectado contra a janela, assim como um jacto de sangue. O peito de Alexis parecia que ia explodir. Quis entrar a correr para salvar Snape, contudo Harry agarrou-lhe o braço.

-Eu tenho que o ir ajudar. – disse Alexis

-Já vamos. Se entrares agora, o Voldmort mata-te e não o conseguirás salvar.

-Eu preciso de o ajudar… -Alexis tinha começado a chorar.

Assim que viram Voldmort aparatar nos céus, Alexis entrou a correr na cabana do barco. Ela não queria acreditar no que estava a ver. Snape estava deitado contra o vidro, cheio de sangue. Ela correu para ele, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e pressionou o ferimento do pescoço, para evitar que sangrasse mais. Os seus olhos cruzaram-se com os dele. Ele levou a sua mão até ao rosto dela, as lágrimas de Alexis eram cada vez mais.

-Eu quero dizer-te uma última coisa. – disse Snape a Alexis.

-Não ! Tu vais dizer-me muitas coisas. Tu vais ficar bem, eu prometo ! – Alexis viu uma lágrima percorrer a cara de Snape.

Snape, com as poucas forças que tinha, puxou a cara de Alexis para si, encostando-a à sua. Alexis virou um pouco a cara e pressionou os seus lábios contra os de Snape. Uma outra lágrima correu a face de Snape. Foi então que Alexis percebeu que não era uma lágrima qualquer, era uma memória.

-Leva-a ! – disse Snape. – Leva-a até ao Pensador e vê o que eu sinto por ti.

-Não, Severus. Eu não quero ver os teus sentimentos por mim. Eu quero senti-los. Para isso vamos ter que te tirar daqui e pôr-te bom. – Alexis encostou a sua cara na de Snape novamente, mas retirou-lhe as memórias, por uma questão de segurança.

Depois voltou-se para Harry e disse-lhe:

-Eu sei que esta batalha é muito importante, Harry, mas eu preciso levar o Snape para um lugar seguro e cuidar dele.

-Eu compreendo, Alexis. Promete-me que ele fica bem. – disse-lhe Harry.

Alexis olhou para Snape, sorriu e disse:

-Eu prometo. Boa sorte. Embora não presente, vou estar sempre convosco. E façam-me um favor, façam com que todos acreditem que Snape está morto, para Voldmort não enviar ninguém atrás dele.

-Nós sabemos, e não te preocupes, para as devidas pessoas o Snape já não está connosco. Professor, por favor, fique bem, a Alexis precisa muito de si. – Snape assentiu.

-Desculpa, Harry, mas não posso perder mais tempo. Tenho que tratar dele o mais depressa possível.

-Claro. Boa sorte também para vocês. – finalizou Harry.

-Espera, leva isto. Cá dentro encontras tudo o que precisas para cuidar dele. – Hermione estendeu-lhe a sua bolsa pequena que tinha um efeito de extensão e que possuía lá dentro praticamente tudo.

-Obrigada. – disse Alexis sorrindo, mas não retirando as suas atenções de Snape.

Alexis olhou Snape nos olhos e, segurando-o bem, aparatou com ele no meio da floresta. Tirou da sua carteira uma tenda gigante e montou-a com magia, lançando feitiços para que ninguém os conseguisse detectar, de maneira nenhuma. Depois levou Snape lá para dentro, que agora estava inconsciente. Contudo vivo. Ela, usando magia, despiu-lhe as vestes de cima, de modo a ficar com o peito completamente nu. Por muito que ela já o desejasse fazer há muito tempo, embora por outros motivos e de outras maneiras, concentrou-se nos cortes feitos pelas mordidas da cobra. Começou pelo do pescoço, que era, sem dúvida, o mais grave. Começou por o desinfectar e depois retirou todo o veneno. De seguida fechou o corte com alguns pontos e aplicou um curativo para ficar longe de impurezas. Repetiu o mesmo procedimento para todos os cortes. Verificou os sinais vitais de Snape e viu que eles estavam um pouco fracos. Quando terminou olhou o rosto de Snape e prensou levemente os seus lábios contra os dele. Era tão bom sentir os lábios de Severus Snape. Ela voltou a verificar os batimentos cardíacos de Snape e viu que era muito mais fortes que anteriormente, o que lhe deu uma grande sensação de alivio. Ela não conseguia esperar pelo momento de o ver acordar. Sabia que ele estava estável e seguro, mas precisava de o ver consciente para ter mesmo a certeza final. Ela lembrou-se que quando ele acordasse que iria sentir muitas dores e, tendo isso em mente, começou a preparar-lhe uma poção para lhe retirar as dores. Assim que a terminou, levantou ligeiramente a cabeça de Snape e verteu o liquido pelos seus lábios, muito devagar contudo, pois ele continuava inconsciente e podia engasgar-se. Posteriormente retirou-lhe as calças e vestiu-lhe uma roupa muito mais confortável, nomeadamente um pijama azul de flanela. Tudo o que ela podia fazer por ele agora, era deixá-lo o mais confortável possível. Puxou uma poltrona para o lado da cama onde Snape estava deitado e sentou-se, olhando para ele e esperando que ele acordasse em breve. Ela não queria adormecer, queria tomar conta de Snape, certificar-se que ele estava bem. Mas tudo o que aconteceu. Tê-lo visto assim, tinha-a deixado completamente de rastos e acabou por se render ao sono. Não fez diferença, pois quando acordou Snape continuava inconsciente. Ela aproximou um pouco mais a poltrona da cama onde Snape estava deitado. Agarrou-lhe a mão. Quando as mãos se tocaram, Alexis começou a chorar.

-Por favor, Severus. Acorda, por favor. – pedia-lhe Alexis vezes sem conta, contudo Snape continuava inconsciente.

Passaram mais dois dias e Snape não acordava. Ela começava a temer o pior. No terceiro dia, Snape começou a mexer-se muito. Alexis acordou sobressaltada e viu que ele estava a arder em febre. Ela correu para a cozinha, molhou uns panos e colocou-os na testa de Snape. Depois correu para o laboratório de poções improvisado e preparou-lhe uma poção para lhe baixar a febre. Com muito cuidado para não o engasgar, pois ele ainda não estava em si, deu-lhe a poção. Ela continuou a passar-lhe o pano molhado pela testa e, felizmente, não demorou muito até a poção começar a fazer efeito. Para segurança ela ia-lhe passando o pano pela cara. De repente, quando ela menos esperava, viu uns olhos negros fitarem os seus.

-Severus ! – exclamou Alexis cheia de alegria por ver que ele tinha, finalmente, acordado. Ela levou a sua mão à cara dele. – Oh, como te sentes?

-Eu…- Snape estava fraco e não conseguia falar.

-Shhh, não digas nada. – pediu-lhe Alexis.

Snape agarrou, embora fracamente, o braço de Alexis, que desceu a sua mão ao encontra da dele e a agarrou.

-Apenas ouve… – pediu ela. – eu tive tanto medo de não ter oportunidade de te dizer isto… Eu amo-te, Severus. – uma lágrima correu a face de Snape. – quando eu cheguei à casa do barco e te vi ser empurrado contra a parede, assim como um enorme jacto de sangue, oh meu Deus, eu só queria entrar e salvar-te. Mas o Harry agarrou-me, disse que eu se eu entrasse a correr ele matava-me e eu não te podia salvar. Quando eu entrei na casa do barco e te vi, ali, deitado na tua própria poça de sangue, o meu coração parou de bater. Eu só te queria abraçar, agarrar-te, não te deixar partir. Eu tinha que te salvar. Eu precisava salvar-te, eu precisava que ficasses comigo, que me ouvisses dizer o quanto te amo e que não te quero perder.

Estavam ambos a chorar. Alexis pousou a sua cara no peito de Snape. Ele passou-lhe a mão pelos caracóis.

-Eu amo-te… - disse Snape quase sem voz.

-Nunca me deixes…- pediu-lhe Alexis, chorando ainda mais.

-Deita-te comigo.- pediu Snape, muito fraco.

Alexis, com um gesto de varinha, fez com que a cama onde Snape estava deitado se alargasse um pouco. Deitou-se ao lado dele e passou-lhe a mão pela face e percorreu cada linha do seu rosto. Snape cerrou os olhos ao sentir o toque de Alexis. Ela voltou a pressionar os seus lábios contra os de Snape. Snape correspondeu fracamente ao beijo. Quando quebraram o beijo, Alexis encostou a sua cara à de Snape. Era tão bom poder sentir o cheiro dele, o toque dele. Ela abraçou-o e ele adormeceu nos seus braços. Quando Snape estava a dormir tranquilamente, levantou e retirou algumas poções da bolsa que Hermione lhe tinha emprestado. Tirou um recipiente da cozinha e misturou algumas poções lá dentro, na tentativa de simular um Pensador. Agora que Snape, embora não totalmente recuperado, estava fora de perigo, ela queria ver o que tinham de tão importante as memórias dele. Quando conseguiu simular o Pensador verteu o conteúdo do frasquinho que continha as memórias de Snape. Ela viu a sua infância com Lilly Potter, todas as conversas com Dumbledore sobre o Harry. Ele fez tudo aquilo para o proteger. Mas ficou surpresa quando a memória de uma conversar com Dumbledore sobre Harry passou para uma memória de uma conversa com Dumbledore sobre ela. Dumbledore dizia-lhe que ele se devia afastar de Alexis, que só a estava a por em perigo, porque Voldmort mataria tudo aquilo que ele amava para que ele continuasse a seguir o lado das trevas.

-Não, Dumbledore. Eu vou cuidar dela, eu vou protegê-la. Mas eu não consigo viver sem ela. Eu preciso da Alexis, Dumbledore.

-Meu Severus…

-Ajudas-me? Ajudas-me a proteger a Alexis?

-Claro que sim, mas tens que esperar até ao último ano dela.

-Dumbledore, eu não lhe consigo resistir muito mais !

-São as minhas condições, temos acordo?

-Sim.

A memória levou-a para o escritório de Snape nas masmorras. Viu-o escrever uma carta que dizia:

_"Alexis, meu amor,_

_Quem me dera poder entregar-te esta carta. Quem me dera que pudesses saber já o quanto eu te amo. Desejo tanto que sintas o mesmo por mim. Quero poder ter-te nos meus braços, quero que vejas que sou boa pessoa e não aquele professor de poções frio. Espero que na devida altura o amor nos sorria._

_ Com amor,_

_ Severus Snape."_

Uma nova memória rolou. Alexis viu a cobra atacar o pescoço de Snape e depois viu imagens suas a correrem a mente de Snape como flashbacks. As memórias dissolveram-se e Alexis voltou à cabana. Ela deixou o recipiente em cima da mesa e foi até à cama onde Snape estava deitado. Ele continuava a dormir pacificamente. Alexis voltou a deitar-se ao seu lado e começou a passar a sua mão pela cara de Snape, aproveitando ao máximo cada toque das suas peles. Snape abriu os olhos.

-Desculpa, amor, não te queria acordar.

-Não faz mal.

-Hey, a tua voz, está de volta. Como te sentes?

-Melhor.

-Severus, eu vi as tuas memórias. Eu li a carta que escreveste e que não me pudeste entregar.

-Alexis…

-Eu sei que és boa pessoa. A melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. O coração mais puro. As lágrimas mais sinceras que eu senti com a minha pele. Desde o primeiro dia que nos cruzámos, na aula de Poções, o meu olhar cruzou-se com o teu. Quando isso aconteceu parecia que o meu coração tinha entrado em transe. Logo ai eu percebi que sentia alguma coisa por ti. Tantas vezes esqueci que era errado e pensei que em falar contigo, contar-te tudo. Mas tu eras tão frio comigo. Pensei que não sentisses o mesmo por mim.

-Eu… eu prometi ao Dumbledore que não te contava o que sentia até ao teu último ano em Hogwarts. Sei que fui frio, mas era a única maneira que eu tinha para resistir. Se eu fosse simpático e te deixasse aproximar de mim não sei se resistia a abraçar-te, a beijar-te. Eu não podia quebrar a minha promessa a Dumbledore, eu precisava da ajuda dele para te proteger. Quando Dumbledore morreu, decidi que te ia contar tudo. Já não havia mais promessa para cumprir. Mas depois não viste todo o ano lectivo. Pensei em procurar-te mais sabia que ai estava mesmo a por-te em risco e eu queria, acima de tudo, a tua segurança.

-Eu só preciso da tua protecção, meu amor. Só contigo é que me sinto segura.

-Se eu fui tão frio contigo e se achaste que eu não gostava de mim, porque me beijas-te na cabana do barco?

-Porque eu precisava de te dar alguma coisa para te agarrares à vida. Porque eu queria que os teus olhos fixassem os meus quando eu te beijasse e, por momentos, temi que aquela era a única oportunidade. Mas depois o teu beijo foi como uma injecção de adrenalina que obrigou o meu corpo a responder. Eu estava paralisada pelo medo, eu sabia que tinha que te salvar, mas não me conseguia mexer, não conseguia reagir. Depois o teu beijo, despertou o meu corpo. E ainda bem que te consegui salvar, eu não conseguia viver mais sem ti. Eu, juntei-me ao Harry nesta batalha pelos Horcruxes, mas prometi a mim mesma que tinha que voltar e dizer-te tudo o que sentia. Mas nunca pensei que seria nestas condições.

-Eu acho que devemos esquecer o passado. – disse Snape acariciando a cara de Alexis.- Isto tudo vai acabar e podemos ficar juntos.

-É verdade, nós estamos aqui e há uma guerra em Hogwarts. Será que estão todos bem?

-Espero que sim. Mas vamos ter que ficar na dúvida. Enquanto eu não tiver a certeza que estás a 100%, não vamos a lado nenhum. O principal é deixarmos as feridas sararem bem.

Passaram alguns dias até que Alexis deixasse Snape levantar-se. Inicialmente foi difícil para ele manter-se em pé, ainda estava fragilizado. Os primeiros passos foram dados, agarrado a Alexis. Ela não o deixou caminhar muito ou ficar muito tempo em pé, ela queria a segurança dele. Com o passar dos dias ele começou a andar sozinho, sem ter que apoiar o seu corpo no de Alexis. Quando Alexis sentiu eu Snape estava finalmente pronto, abraçou-o e aparataram em Hogwarts. Hogwarts estava destruído. Mas Harry tinha vencido Voldmort, as trevas tinham acabado. Todos os alunos e professores estavam em Hogwarts, reconstruindo-o. Harry, Hermione, Ron e McGonagall correram para eles.

-Severus, pensei que tinhas morrido. – disse McGonagall.

-Isso foi o que nós quisemos que todos pensassem para evitar que o Voldmort fosse atrás dele.

-A Alexis salvou-me, Minerva. Ela encontrou-me na casa do barco e não me deixei morrer, tratou de mim.

-Oh, Severus. Não me digas que ainda não tinhas percebido que ela te amava. Era obvio que não te ia deixar morrer.

-Como é que… - disse Alexis olhando para McGonagall.

-Oh, minha querida, já o sei há muito tempo. Infelizmente quando a menina tinha idade suficiente para poder relacionar-se com o Severus, deixou de aparecer em Hogwarts. O que pretendem fazer agora?

-Em relação a quê?- perguntou Alexis.

-Vão ficar juntos, não vão? – continuou McGonagall.

-Claro que sim. Nada mais nos separa. – disse Severus, enlaçando a sua mão com a de Alexis.

-Fico muito contente, mas agora acho que devias ir descansar, Severus. Tiveste sorte, as masmorras ficaram intactas.

-Obrigado.- disse Snape.

Alexis levou Snape até às masmorras. Entraram na sala de poções, intacta, e depois numa pequena porta no fundo da sala. Alexis nunca tinha estado no quarto de Snape, mas era simplesmente calmo e claro, para sua grande surpresa. Ela deitou-o na cama.

-Muito melhor, não é amor? Aquela cama da tenda era desconfortável.- disse-lhe Alexis sorrindo.

-Nunca pensei nisso. Só pensava na sorte que tinha em estar vivo e te ter comigo. – Alexis deitou-se ao lado dele e abraçou-o.

Não disseram mais nada. Simplesmente adormeceram assim, abraçados.

FIM


End file.
